The 11th Hunger Games
by LupinTonks4ever
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land in the region of Panem, and Amy puts her name in for the reaping. And guess who gets picked? Amy has to survive the Hunger Games with nothing but mockingjays and a bowtie. May use a bit of language, i dunno, so rated "T" for safe. Romantic, because Amy and The Doctor belong together. NO ONE READS ACCEPT WHOVIANS AND HUNGARIANS (Hunger Game Fandom Name XD)
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Sup guys? XD I am currently undergoing DWS (Doctor Who Syndrome) with just a touch of HGS (Hunger Games Syndrome) so the only way to cure me is to write this XD if you have never seen Doctor Who, then screw you... XD no just kidding... if you've never seen Doctor Who then you probably won't understand some of this, same if you haven't read Hunger Games. But anyway, whoever reviews gets a kiss from The 11th Doctor (;3 i may have to review my own story)... Anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Just that morning, Amelia Pond was getting out of the broken TARDIS with The Doctor, not knowing that was about her last time to be free. She willingly crawled under the fence of District 12, into Panem. Into the Games. She didn't know what the reaping was, but Amy put her name in because Effie Trinket had suspected that she was 18. Even though that was flattering, She let herself do that.  
Now, as the mayor of District 12 spoke about the Hunger Games to everyone, Amelia Pond realized what a giant mistake she had made. She would be killed for sure if her name was called. Amy's heart quickened as she glanced at The Doctor, standing in the crowd, and as his eyes met hers, she could see something in his hazel eyes that truly scared her to death.  
His eyes were filled with true fear.  
Amy glanced back as the people of District 12 applauded as the mayor sat, and the artificially colored woman named Effie Trinket strutted up to the microphone. She plastered a gigantic smile across her bubblegum pink lips, and she pulled a large glass dome towards her.  
"Okay, ladies first!" She says cheerfully.  
Amy closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. If her name is called, she is dead for sure. And she expected no different, because wherever The Doctor and her landed, fate would always change to deal with them.  
Effie's French manicured nails linger in the bowl, her hand swimming through the thousands of names. Amy still has her eyes closed when she heard her hand stop searching, and Effie takes a long, dramatic-filled breath as she brings her mouth to the microphone.  
"…Amelia Pond! Give her a hand, everyone!"  
An odd ringing issues in Amy's ears. She's faintly aware of someone screaming her name frantically, and hot tears run down her face. She hasn't moved. Guards come and take one arm each, leading her up to the stage. She feels like she's walking up to give a speech at her own funeral.  
She comes back to the present.  
"AMELIA! NO!" The Doctor screams, fighting through the crowd and up to the rope. He jumps it and runs up to edge of the stage, and guards block his way. The Doctor doesn't try to fight them, because they're at least a foot taller than him, but he never stops looking at the emerald eyes that are filled with so much hurt and despair, because the pair know that they can't run to safety. Wherever Amy is going, she'll be closely guarded so she can't escape, and The Doctor isn't just leaving without her.  
Effie looks down at The Doctor, taking Amy's arm as the guards hand her over. She giggles awkwardly, and says down to The Doctor, "Whatever could be wrong, good sir?"  
The Doctor can sense the high strung tension in the air, in the guards, with Effie. If he says anything out of hand, The Doctor is willing to bet they'll make sure he can't say anything at all.  
Effie, now turning back to Amy (who hasn't moved an inch), says into the microphone, "Now then! A hand for her, and we'll move to the boys!"  
The Doctor doesn't clap.  
A boy is selected, Gale Hawthorne according to Effie's paper, and he looks at Amy as he's walking up the stairs to the stage as if she were already dead. To him, she has shown weakness and is definitely not from here. But somewhere in his grey eyes, Amy can see just the slightest bit of protection for her already.  
"Our District 12 Tributes, everyone!" Effie says, and everyone not affected claps like mad that they or their children weren't picked.  
Amy lunges towards the stairs, determined to reach The Doctor and get out while the people are leaving, but a Peacemaker (she heard someone call them that) catches her.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He scolds, his voice terrifyingly cold. "You aren't going anywhere but the Justice Building." He points to a building around a football field away, and the Peacemakers make a walkway as they line both sides of the street. Amy takes shaky steps, still horrified by being picked, glancing at The Doctor, who has started to accept the fact that there's no safe way to get her out of this Hunger Games. He walked solemnly on the other side of the Peacemakers, a grave look of sadness on his face.  
In that moment, Amy knew her Raggedy Doctor could not save her this time.


	2. Chapter 2: Bowties

**Hey Guys! Sorry i havent uploaded in a while, but i'm currently ON VACATION! I just got thinking today and i had realized i havent written in a while! So the present tense that i was writing in in the first chapter changes from present tense to past tense... SORRY... i wasnt paying attention... but itll all be past tense from now on so it wont get confuzzling XD enjoy, and remember, if you liked it please REVIEW, it is much appreciated AND whoever reviews gets a ride in the TARDIS from The Doctor :3**

Chapter 2: Bowties

Amy walked blindly to an all white room, with two chairs. There were no paintings or anything, just walls and chairs. She felt claustrophobic, like she was put in a mental ward.  
Amy sat stiffly in the chair, gripping the arms tightly as if they were her savior. She was vaguely aware of the Peacemaker still standing there, and she listened what he had to say without turning, staring at the blank white canvas in front of her.  
"I'll let your visitors in one by one," The Peacemaker said in a monotone, "and they each get three minutes. Good luck."  
He left the room, leaving Amy in complete silence for a minute or two. A minute or two where her mind exploded with thoughts.  
It sounded like these "Gamemakers" drop you in an arena, WITH weapons, and wait for you all to kill each other. It could be a frozen tundra, it could be a forest, it could be a big field with rolling hills. And on top of that, they TELEVISE it. A fight to the death on live TV, for people's entertainment. Nothing was more grotesque to Amy.  
She had no survival skills whatsoever, other than dodging a few Dalek vaporizers, and she was almost positive there would be no Daleks. Most of the people who got called in other districts probably spent their whole childhood preparing for this. And she had about two years goofing off with The Doctor.  
The door clicked shut behind her softly, and she scrambled to her feet and ran into The Doctor's arms, letting the tears free fall, burying her head in the crook of his neck. The Doctor held her head to him like a child, loving how her head fit perfectly on his shoulder.  
They stayed like that for what felt like the longest time, but really it was only a small time because they only had three minutes.  
Finally The Doctor broke the silence.  
He pulled away, holding her face right up to his and looking in to her eyes with as much seriousness as a person could have.  
"Listen to me, Amelia.. You have to stay alive for as long as you can, only long enough for me to find a way to fix the TARDIS and come to get you. Just run when the gong rings and find water." Amy nodded, a bit scared at how intent he was.  
The Doctor reached to his neck and pulled the end of his neatly straightened bowtie, the piece of material falling like a wet noodle in his hands. He looked so strange without his bowtie, Amy thought. She had only ever seen it with him on.  
Slowly, The Doctor took the material, forming it into a neat little bow again, and put it in the palm of Amy's hand, closing her trembling fingers around it and kissing the top of her hand.  
"I talked to the Peacemakers, and you are allowed to have one token from your district with you." The Doctor said, going to straighten his bowtie that wasn't there. Amy choked out a laugh.  
The Doctor's left heart beat faster. Does he dare blurt out the "L" word to her? It could be the last time he ever sees her-  
No. Amelia Pond was strong enough to survive. He would have time for love later.  
He hoped.  
Amelia wondered the same thing. She was almost positive that after the whole weeping-angel-I-almost-died-without-seducing-you kiss event, that he wasn't interested at all. But maybe he wasn't interested in the more lustful relationship type…maybe a more meaningful, take-it-slow one. She only hoped that she would live to see the day that she admitted to The Doctor that she loved him more than just a friend.  
But she never had time to make her move just then, because the Peacekeeper burst through the door and grabbed The Doctor's wrist. Amy jumped because she wasn't expecting the door slam, and knowing it was the guard, she flung her arms around The Doctor and wouldn't let go.  
"No, Doctor, NO!" She pleaded.  
Her grasp slipped, and The Doctor was ripped from her arms, with her standing like a lost child in his wake.  
"Amy, I promise, I'll get you out of there!" He screamed. "I promise!"  
And then the door shut, and it was silent.  
And Amy promised herself something.  
She promised she would protect that bowtie with her life.


	3. Chapter 3: Gale

**AAAANND ANOTHER CHAPTER! Give the next one some time tho, this one was pre-written and ready to go, the next one has yet to be thought up. ENJOY! And don't forget that TARDIS ride, alone, with the Doctor... all it takes is ONE review :333**

Chapter 3: Gale

After spending a few more minutes in the lonely room, Effie came to get Amy. She led her outside and through a swarm of paparazzi, who had formed outside in the last hour. And when Effie shut the door after they were in the train, it fell dead silent, and it reminded Amy of her last moments with The Doctor.  
No, they weren't her last moments, were they? Of course not. The Doctor would save her.  
She hoped.  
Effie went to go get the District 12 coach, Haymitch, and the other district tribute, Gale. The door clicked shut, and Amy was once again left in complete silence. She had had enough silence for that day.  
Effie returned about 10 minutes later; holding Gale by the arm and giving him a little push in. His face was blank and expressionless. It sent chills up Amy's spine, because being The Doctor's companion, everything you looked at had a personality. But Gale didn't. Gale reluctantly sat in the chair right beside Amy, and Effie spoke to them.  
"I have to lure Haymitch away from the drinks and his bed," She sneered with disgust. "I'll only be only a moment."  
And with that, Effie skittered away, swearing under her breath, leaving the pair alone.  
Gale took a breath before forcing himself to say, "Hi."  
"Hello."  
Awkwardness filled the air, and Amy couldn't breathe. She had to admit, he was actually pretty sexy for a younger guy.  
"So," Gale said, finally looking over at her. "Obviously you're not from here, yeah?"  
"Excuse me?" Amy snorted.  
Gale smirked a little. "C'mon. You're clothes. Accent. Hair. Nails. District 12 isn't any of that designer crap."  
Amy rolled her eyes without him seeing, and then explained. "Okay, yeah, I'm not from here. This wasn't supposed to happen, and I'm gonna get out of here."  
Gale couldn't suppress his bitter laugh. "Yeah, my slip wasn't supposed to be pulled either. And fat chance of getting out."  
That was it for Amy. She shot up, grabbed a glass of water, and threw it in Gale's face. He barely flinched.  
"Listen up, pretty boy," She half yelled. "You must have a family at home, yeah?"  
Gale nodded, wiping his eyes with his shirt.  
"Well I have no one. Only a man. A man named The Doctor."  
Gale made a face. "Doctor… Who?"  
Amy couldn't help but smile. "That's the question yet to be answered…. Just The Doctor for now, though. Anyway. I have to make it back to him. Because he travels lots of places, saving lots of people. And he can't do that without me. Because Rule Number One: The Doctor shouldn't travel alone."  
Gale glared at her. "What's the second rule?"  
Amy thought for a moment, never ripping her eyes off his.  
"The Doctor.. He lies a lot. But to save the good of people, that's all."  
Gale smiled, almost an evil smile. "Then how can you be sure he's going to save you? How can you be absolutely positive that he really cares about you if he lies?"  
Amy's ears rang and it felt like she was a tea kettle, being filled with hot water.  
"I just….know."  
"You just know?" He repeated.  
Amy processed her thoughts for a moment, making sure she knew that Gale was wrong.  
"I'm sure you have someone at home, other than your family, but just as special? Someone you love very, very much? Someone you can't live without?"  
Gale, for the first time, showed some vulnerability. He blinked, not realizing his cheeks were turning red. When he spoke, his eyes met the ground.  
"Uh… Yeah. Katniss. Katniss… Everdeen."  
Amy swiveled around his chair back to hers, but still looked at Gale.  
"Well, Mr. Hawthorne…. Aren't you at least going to say you have to get out of here for her, your Katniss? Or how about that family?"  
Gale looked back up, and his deep gray eyes were filled with a serious, passionate confidence. He hesitated before he answered.  
"Yes. For… For… My Katniss."  
"Well then," Amy smiled, "Let the Hunger Games begin."  
And with that, the newly formed alliance shook hands, not knowing one would have to die if the other was to get back to their love.


	4. Chapter 4: Fish Fingers and Custard

**Hey you guys! okay i wanna let you know something for those who are thinking this... Rory is NOT in this story, as a matter of fact... he doesnt really exist in this story... and i think the doctor will be getting together with amy at the end of this story because they wouldve been so perfect together :,D... my dreamz lol... so this chapter switched to follow the doctor and his doings after he leaves amy's room... i was so sad when i wrote this chapter so yeah XD enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Fish Fingers and Custard

_"Amy, I promise I will get you out of there!" He screamed. "I promise!"_

The Peacemakers forced The Doctor's shoulders back as the two-inch-thick wooden door slammed shut, taking the sobbing Amy behind it.  
The Peacemakers let go of The Doctor, and he ran forward, pounding his palms on the door, shrieking for Amy, but all in vein. He knew the room was soundproof. Amy could be screaming on the other side and he wouldn't hear.  
He leaned his forehead against the door, and he caught sight of a shiny lock and knew that the Peacemakers had the key, destroying his last hope.  
But The Doctor had a key too.  
He reached inside his coat to grasp his sonic screwdriver, but it wasn't there.  
"Damn it…" The Doctor seethed, realizing he set it on the TARDIS console before he left. His eyes squeezed shut as he gave one last pound on the door, and before anyone could say anything, he was running.  
The Doctor had been running for his whole life, from Daleks and Weeping Angels and Cybermen, all sorts of night terrors. But he had never run faster from the biggest terror of all… Amelia Pond's death. He knew it would happen someday, but it wasn't in the upcoming weeks. Because he was going to get to the TARDIS, snatch his sonic screwdriver, and get her out. And then they would run together. Away from Panem and the Hunger Games before they even started.  
The terrain started to turn rugged again as The Doctor distanced himself from the city square and into the forest again. He passed the wonky-looking tree that he had told Amy looked like the old shop keeper from Gallifrey, the one that made her laugh so hard The Doctor had to hold her upright. It was a pretty wonky tree.  
And then he spotted it - the vivid blue box, conveniently parked perfectly on a small rise in the earth.  
He yanked out his key and smoothed his hair back, approaching the door and jiggling the key in the lock, pushing his door open. He was in one second, and he was out the other, sonic screwdriver in hand, pulling the door shut behind him and sprinting away in the direction he came from.  
The Doctor saw city square in the distance and put on an extra burst of speed, putting Amy in his head and ignoring the dull pain in his side.  
He hit the doors open, noticing the Peacemakers were gone. He forgot where Amy's room was, so he just ran through the hallways for a few minutes before he came to a door that said: POND, AMELIA J  
He turned to faced the door, setting his screwdriver to unlock and furiously jamming the button on the side. "C'mon, c'mon….." He fumed silently. The Doctor leaned his forehead on the door, squeezing his eyes shut but still aiming the sonic at the lock. He was just about to kick the door down at his own frustration when he heard the small sound of a clicking noise in the silent hallways.  
His eyes slowly opened as he looked down at the door handle, and his hand uncertainly touched it, like a child touching something he mustn't. After experimentally poking it, The Doctor's eyes still glued to the shiny silver knob, his hand wrapped around the cool metal.  
"Amelia…." He whispered as his hand turned a fraction to the left.  
The Doctor's brain caught up to time. What was he waiting for?! The Capitol people could come any moment and take her away if he didn't hurry up and get her.  
He pushed the door open, smiling like a maniac.  
"Amelia! We have to get-"  
With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized the Capitol's people had already come, just moments before he had.  
The empty room was completely spotless, except for the chair, which still had a dent in the cushion from where she sat.  
The Doctor walked farther in to the room, giving the door a little nudge for it to close. His eyes roamed frantically for any sign of her to cling to, but he couldn't find any signs of his little Amelia.  
Suddenly, He realized something.  
This was all his fault.  
Yes. He had forgotten his screwdriver on the TARDIS console, and if he had had it with him when he wanted to unlock the door, then Amy still would've been in there and they could have run. And now she was most likely going to get killed in that arena because of him.  
No, don't say than, Eleven.. He thought to himself. She'll make it out.  
He hoped.  
In a fit of sudden rage, he threw his screwdriver to the ground and sat in the chair. Where she sat.  
"Yes, life is just a game of hope," The Doctor spat with self-disgust ringing in his voice. "We just hope for miracles that are never going to arrive and we're let down."  
His head hung low and his hair fell over his face. The chair was still warm from where her back leaned against the cushion, probably awaiting death and reminding herself that The Doctor is a horrible man for taking her to this frightful place.  
"She could've been okay…" He whimpered. "If it weren't for the daft 910 year old who forgets everything."  
His hand flew up to straighten the empty space where his bowtie sat. He sighed.  
"I'll swear, Amelia." The Doctor murmured. "I'll swear on something important."  
He rubbed his eyes, the hollow eyes that held billions of worlds dying and people lying and his companions withering away before him, but all he cared about was the first face his face saw. The little girl who spent the night in a cold garden waiting for him, for the man that had hurt her and her friends in so many ways. But she had stayed with The Doctor. And The Doctor knew.. That was why she would wait for him now. Amelia Pond. That was why she was worth saving. So The Doctor thought of the most important thing in the whole wide world and swore on it.  
"I swear I'll get you out of there alive. I swear on fish fingers and custard."


	5. Chapter 5: Haymitch

**Hey guys! next chapter's up! i hate it when you have so many awesome ideas for LATER in a story, but you have NO CLUE what to write in the MIDDLEEEE ARRGHHHH...**

Chapter 4: Haymitch

Amy stayed in a conversation with Gale for a while, trying to keep the mood light. She asked about his family, and this Katniss girl, and what District 12 was like. Amy also told him a little more about The Doctor and where she was from. Gale had some character beneath his stone-hard stare.  
"So, I'd better warn you," Gale breathed, "As…uh, unique as your nails and clothes and stuff are, they aren't going to help you at all when we get into the Games."  
Amy didn't know if his unique was genuine or he was just being polite, but Gale had brought up a new, valuable topic.  
"Um… Yeah… how do these 'Hunger Games' go?"  
Gale looked at the ground, frowning and blinking a little, and he looked like he was holding back about saying much in his opinion.  
"Well… first they have to present you to all of Panem, and you ride around in a chariot like a pansy in the Capitol to show everyone the fresh meat."  
Amy smirked a little, but realized Gale was being completely serious.  
"Well, at least tell me in a straight up way, it might sound a bit less…. Brutal… That way."  
Gale looked up, and met Amy's eyes. "The Hunger Games have been tearing apart our lives for as long as I can remember. After my father died in a mining accident and my mother practically gave up on me and my brothers, I took over. I had to hunt, and cook, and take my brothers to school. I would be living a normal life if it weren't for the Capitol. If it weren't for the Hunger Games. I'm telling it as straight up as I can."  
Amy was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Instead her mind was swimming with thoughts. All these years she's been goofing around with The Doctor, and there have been people here, dying, starving, suffering. Amy and The Doctor could overthrow the Capitol if they wanted to. But for right now, she had to focus on winning the Games so she could get back to The Doctor. Or at least stay alive until he came to get her.  
Amy shook her head the slightest, waking from her daydream. Gale's eyes had fallen back to the ground. Amy felt embarrassed for not saying anything to comfort him.  
"Well," She began softly, "The personality you have today probably wouldn't be as wonderfully made if it weren't for the Capitol, and the Games. You're a protective big brother, and probably the closest you're brothers will get for a good, strong, loving father. A good man."  
Gale, for the first time in Amy's company, smiled.  
"You… You think?"  
"I know."  
Amy gave a small smile, and patted Gale's shoulder.  
"You're as protective and strong as you are today because the Capitol made these Games."  
The door creaked open behind them, and Effie shoved in the most disgusting-looking man in the world. His eyes were sunken and he needed a good shave. His shirt had stains all over it, and his hair was long and unkempt, and it looked like his hair was blonde underneath all the dirt. He carried a large bottle, stumbling in and crashing in to a few things, almost spilling his wine. He had a crooked smile, and a small laugh came out, a mad laugh. He was drunk. Possibly mad. His name was Haymitch.  
He finally made it to his chair, and he took a large swig of wine straight from the bottle. Amy and Gale just stared at him.  
Effie had retreated, not bothering to come in and talk to them and Haymitch.  
Haymitch smacked his lips, his eyes closed in satisfaction. When he opened them, he noticed Amy and Gale staring at him in horror and disgust.  
"What?" He drawled. "Want a taste?" He held out the wine bottle. Amy was tempted to take it just for getting him sober again. But she and Gale just shook their heads. He waved a hand at them, taking another sip, and choked out, "I wouldn't have given it to you anyhow."  
"So, uh," Gale started, averting his eyes. "You're our mentor… Haymitch?"  
Amy leaned over to Gale while Haymitch took another sip, avoiding Gale's question.  
"Mentor?" She whispered in his ear.  
"The person that trains us for the actual Games. They're basically our survival trainers." Gale whispered back, not taking his eyes off the bottle in Haymitch's hand. Amy made an exasperated sound and looked glumly at Haymitch. She just lost the Games.  
Haymitch stared at them and grabbed a cookie off of the plate on the table next to him. The pair stared back at him.  
"Well?!" Amy finally yelled impatiently.  
Haymitch squinted at her, as if scanning her.  
"Well what?" He grumbled, the cookie still in his mouth.  
"Aren't you going to teach us how to… oh, you know… to SURVIVE?" Amy fumed.  
Haymitch swallowed his cookie. "Okay, want some advice on how to win the Games?"  
Amy and Gale nodded hungrily.  
Haymitch leaned in closer, and gestured for them to come closer too.  
"Stay alive." He whispered.  
Haymitch leaned back in his chair, laughing at his own little bitter joke. Amy and Gale looked at each other, and nodded, silently agreeing something.  
"You know something, Gale?" Amy asked, crossing her legs and looking businesslike.  
"What, Amy?" Gale asked, glancing her way.  
"If I was in Mr. Haymitch's position right now, I would stay… sober if I was helping innocent people survive the brutal Hunger Games."  
Gale smiled curiously. "Should we fix that?"  
Amy smiled back, and nodded.  
Amy and Gale were on their feet faster than lightning. Gale's open palm came in contact with the side of Haymitch's face, and Amy snatched the wine from his hand and threw the bottle to the wall on the other side of the room. The pale blue that the wall was painted became a light purple as the red wine exploded against it, and the shards of glass flew to the ground as the wine dripped down the wall.  
Amy placed her hands on each of the arms of Haymitch's chair, getting close to his face.  
"Listen up," She growled, "you're going to take our lives seriously, because if you don't, I can be sure a certain man with a big blue box will come and make sure you'll never be happy again if I don't make it out of that arena. And I can also be sure that the people of District 12 love Gale very much and will not sleep at night until you are dead if he doesn't make it out either. I know only one of us can make it out, but you can be sure as hell that it'll be one of us. Because you're going to train us, the proper way. UNDERSTAND?!"  
"No, you're going to understand one thing, Miss Princess." Haymitch purred, suddenly terrifying as he arose out of his chair and forced Amy back in her chair without even touching her. Gale tensed and moved behind Haymitch, so if he pulled any tricks with Amy, he was ready.  
"My alcohol is my problem. My problem, not yours, sweetie. No one interferes. Got it?"  
Amy nodded, trying to clear her head of the strong scent of wine on his lips.  
"I see a deal arising," Haymitch whispered, smirking. "I'll train you 'the proper way' and stay sober while doing so, if you don't play any more tricks with my drinking."  
Amy forced herself not to cough from the smell. "We won't play any more tricks with your drinking as long as you train us the proper way and stay sober while doing so."  
Amy smirked back at him and lifted her hand. Haymitch outstretched his and shook hers.  
"We have a deal."  
Haymitch stood up, and Amy sucked in the sweet, clean air.  
"Now," Haymitch said, "I believe under the rudeness of that situation, you two made a great team.. You got spunk, and a fiery attitude."  
Haymitch nodded. "We'll start tomorrow."  
"Okay," Amy said, "But first-"  
"Clean yourself up," Gale sighed. "You're a mess."


End file.
